


Ćwiczenia

by Regalia1992



Category: The Sorcerer's Ring - Morgan Rice
Genre: Firth w końcu ma jaja, Forbidden Love, M/M, SPOILERY!, a Gareth jakieś uczucia, rozterki Garetha, talk talk talk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Gareth został koronowany i Firth namawia go do podjęcia próby uniesienia miecza. Ale przedtem wypadałoby trochę... poćwiczyć.





	Ćwiczenia

**Author's Note:**

> Bo jest taka scena w Korowodzie królów, gdzie Firth przekonuje Garetha, ale kurde brakuje mi w niej więcej... kochankowania no.

Gareth stał przy oknie w dawnej sypialni króla MacGilla i przyglądał się, jak nad królestwem Kręgu wstaje nowy dzień. Właściwie to nad _jego_ królestwem. On królem. To było tak nierealne, że aż uszczypnął się, by sprawdzić, czy za chwilę nie obudzi się w swoim wielkim, zimnym łożu. Ale nie, taka była prawda — król nie żył, a przedwczoraj on, Gareth, wypowiedział słowa przysięgi i został oficjancie koronowanym władcą. Na przekór Gwendolyn, jego braciom, zmarłemu ojcu, Srebrnym i wszystkim, którzy źle mu życzyli. Dobrze wiedział, co myślą o nim jego przyszli poddani. Niezliczoną ilość razy miał okazję usłyszeć, wypowiedziane cichaczem czy rzucone ukradkiem słowa, zdania, jakim to zrządzeniem losu jest, że król nie może przekazać swojej władzy jego pierworodnemu synowi, wspaniałemu Kendrickowi. Że władza w rękach prawowitego pierwszego syna doprowadzi do katastrofy. Że taki dewiant powinien od razu zostać wydziedziczony, usunięty z rodziny królewskiej, z Królewskiego Dworu, a najlepiej powinien zostać zesłany na ziemie Dzikich.

Młody król zastanawiał się, czy ktokolwiek podejrzewa go o zamordowanie władcy. Pewne jest, że Argon coś wie na ten temat, jednak stary celtycki mag od dawna, a nawet i od zawsze, nie interweniował w sprawy państwa. Mawiał, że mącenie w przeznaczeniu może doprowadzić zarówno do wielkiego dobra, jak i wielkiego zła. Zatem Gareth nie musiał się nim przejmować. Co innego reszta osób zasiadająca w radzie, na czele z wybranymi do przeprowadzenia śledztwa. Firth zapewniał, że pozbył się sztyletu, jednak po nieudanej próbie z otruciem króla Gareth wolał dmuchać na zimne. Musiał upewnić się, że nie znajdą żadnego tropu, a jak już, to nie zaprowadzi od ani do niego, ani do stajennego. Potrzebował ofiary, osoby, którą bez żalu można było poświęcić. Tylko kogo oskarżyć o zamach?

Kiedy zastanawiał się, jakim sposobem zamknąć sprawę morderstwa króla, drzwi do komnaty nagle otworzyły się na oścież. Pewnym krokiem wmaszerował przez nie Firth. Odkąd awansował ze stajennego na doradcę króla, a stało się to zaledwie kilkanaście godzin temu, chłopak zaczął zachowywać się tak, jakby przejął miejsce królowej-żony świeżo upieczonego władcy. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, wszak o wiele więcej razy gościł w łożu Garetha, niż prawowita małżonka króla, jednak wśród poddanych oficjalne przyznanie się do tego mogłoby wywoływać pewnego rodzaju niezadowolenie, a może wręcz zniesmaczenie. Królestwo potrzebowało króla i królowej, a nie króla i jego kochanka. Przynajmniej oficjalnie.

Monarcha zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i oparł się o jedną z kolumienek łoża. Firth wyglądał dzisiaj niesamowicie przystojnie, w zielonym kontuszu i niebieskiej opończy. Niebieski podkreślał kolor jego oczu, szarych niczym stal miecza. Młodzieniec podszedł do niego, położył dłonie na jego talii, przyciągnął do siebie i zaborczo pocałował. Gareth, lekko oszołomiony, szybko spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Zamknięte. Nikt nic nie zobaczy. Dobrze.

\- Wasza Królewska Mość — wymruczał mu do ucha, delikatnie skubiąc go zębami. - Czy to nie brzmi wspaniale? Wasza _Miłość_ , ach, zdecydowanie do ciebie pasuje.

Gareth szybko wyplątał się z objęć Firtha i odepchnął go od siebie. Mężczyzna zachwiał się lekko i cofną, spoglądając na monarchę równocześnie rozczarowany, jak i rozbawiony.

\- Czyżeś zwariował?! - krzyknął Gareth, wyrzucając dłonie w górę. - Przy drzwiach są straże, a ty tutaj wchodzisz zupełnie jak do swoich komnat! Już teraz plotkują o naturze naszych relacji, a kiedy usłyszeliby cokolwiek...

\- Z pewnością zachowaliby to dla siebie — wszedł mu w słowo Firth. - Jesteś królem, Gareth, królem. Nie ważne czy ze mną, czy z żoną, czy nawet i z koniem zechcesz się położyć, oni nic na ten temat nie powiedzą, bo jesteś ich królem. Co najwyżej mogliby ci pozazdrościć.

\- Tego, że proponujesz mi, bym pokładał się z koniem? - spytał oburzony.

\- Tego, że jestem tak bardzo głośno zadowolony z twoich umiejętności — odpowiedział mu.

Gareth wyminął swojego kochanka i usiadł na fotelu. Westchnął. Od pewnego czasu, jeszcze przed śmiercią ojca młodzieniec zastanawiał się, czy rozsądnym jest podtrzymywanie znajomości ze stajennym. Owszem, musiał przyznać, że ich spotkania bywały miłę, a czasem nawet i bardzo przyjemne, jednak Firth wciąż był tylko stajennym, osobą z plebsu a on, Gareth, synem króla. Nie byłoby problemem znalezienie innego chętnego mężczyzny, z bardziej odpowiednim rodowodem. Już razu pewnego sam król zasugerował, iż jest w stanie zaakceptować to... wynaturzenie, jeśli tylko Gareth znajdzie sobie nałożnika z wyższych sfer. Chłopak wiedział jednak, że tak się nie stanie, był za mało znaczącą osobą, choć mógł szczycić się tytułem księcia. A teraz, kiedy już korona była jego, a kraj leżał mu u stóp, zapewne co bardziej chytry szlachcic byłby w stanie znieść życie w roli kochanka w zamian za przywileje i tytuły. Właściwe to mógłby nawet i każdej nocy wziąć sobie innego z nich do łoża.

I o ile kiedyś taka możliwość wyboru byłaby dla niego czymś wspaniałym, istnym darem, teraz wydawała się przytłaczającą. Nie spodziewał się, że wraz z upływem czasu przyzwyczai się, a nawet i przywiąże do zwykłego stajennego. Tylko on wiedział jak wyglądało prawdziwe życie Garetha i tylko on potrafił go zrozumieć. Młody król spojrzał na Firtha. Mężczyzna trudził się z rozsupłaniem zapięcia jego płaszcza.

\- Po coś tu właściwie przyszedł? - zapytał go.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się.

\- By przekonać cię, abyś podniósł miecz — odrzekł spokojnie, spoglądając na Garetha. - Od koronacji ludzie szepcą tylko o tym. Spróbujesz, prawda?

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że chciał to zrobić. Unieść miecz i pokazać tym wszystkich ludziom, że on, właśnie on jest Wybranym. Lecz jednocześnie bał się, że miecz ani drgnie, i całe jego nadzieje na bycie prawdziwym, wybranym przez Los królem, legną w gruzach. Gareth wstał i podszedł do mężczyzny. Chwycił jego dłonie, wciąż siłujące się z zapięciem płaszcza i położył na swoich biodrach. Momentalnie powędrowały one pod jego tunikę, ziębiąc mu plecy. Zadrżał lekko, co zdecydowanie spodobało się jego kochankowi, gdyż ten zaczął kreślić małe kółka kciukami na miednicy mężczyzny. Młody władca lewą rękę przyłożył do policzka Firtha, a prawdą zaczął rozsznurowywać jego opończę.

\- Oczywiście, że spróbuje — powiedział pewien siebie. - Więcej, uniosę ten przeklęty miecz i nikt już nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że nie nadaję się na króla.

\- Tak też myślałem — rzekł Firth, bacznie przyglądają się poczynaniom Garetha. - Słyszałem, że przed swoją próbą MacGill ciężko trenował, bo miecz waży niesamowicie. I wiesz, nie chciałbym być bezczelny...

\- Przecież ty zawsze jesteś bezczelny — powiedział Gareth, po czym ściągnął z niego płaszcz i rzucił na ziemię.

\- ... dokładnie i uwielbiasz to we mnie, ale uważam, że i ty powinieneś potrenować. Proponuję zatem, abyśmy natychmiast podjęli pewne działania w tym zakresie — zakończył swoją wypowiedź z uśmiechem.

Gareth spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Tak, cały Firth.

\- Sofa czy łóżko?

\- Sofa.

\- Niech zatem będzie łóżko.

Potykając się w stronę łóżka, rzucali z siebie odzież, całują się jak szaleni Gareth pomyślał, że właśnie to jest tym, co zdecydowanie odpycha od niego chęć znalezienia dla siebie kogoś innego. Ciepłe usta i chętne ciało mógł znaleźć wszędzie, jednak nie byłby to człowiek, który - znając całą historię Garetha - chciałby przy nim pozostać.


End file.
